Accidentaly in love Português
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: Gina Weasley vê sua vida mudar completamente quando se descobre apaixonada por uma pessoa inusitada... Luna Lovegood. Sua amizade, seu namoro com Harry, o relacionamento com seus amigos, tudo vai mudar graças a esse sentimento novo e intenso.


- Não, Luna, não parece um coelho... - repeti pela terceira vez, já um pouco impaciente. Luna mantinha seus grandes olhos acinzentados fixos na fumaça que saía da ponta do cigarro.

- É claro que parece, Gin.. - ela declarou, divertida, após alguns segundos - Você é que não está olhando direito! - concluiu com um sorriso.

Observei a fumaça por um momento e depois me voltei para a minha amiga, com um suspiro:

- Ok, Lu, você venceu. Parece um coelho. - cansei de discutir. Tentar convencer Luna de alguma coisa é total perda de tempo.

- Viu? Eu disse que você só não estava olhando direito - ela disse sorrindo. Deu uma última tragada e jogou o toco pela janela da Torre de Astronomia - Vamos? - ela chamou, já andando em direção à escada.

Eu assenti e a segui. Enquanto ela andava, seus cabelos compridos e loiros balançavam de um lado para o outro. Eu os acompanhava com os olhos.. Era adorável. Luna inteira era adorável. Novamente senti aquele frio na barriga que se tornara tão constante ultimamente, e a vontade de abraçar a minha adorada e excêntrica amiga também.

- Gin? - a loira chamou, me assustando - No que você está pensando?

- Em te agarrar.. - EI, eu disse isso? Julgando pelo olhar de Luna, acho que sim.

- Como é? - ela perguntou, rindo - Agarrar?

Aparentemente ela levou na brincadeira. Que bom!

- ÉÉ, agarrar! - eu a enlacei com os braços e a puxei para perto. Ela me encarou, séria. Talvez eu tenha exagerado agora - Era brincadeira.. Mesmo! - senti minhas bochechas esquentando. Soltei a loira.

- Gin, porque seu rosto está da cor do seu cabelo? - Luna perguntou. Por um segundo, jurei que um ar de decepção havia passado por seu rosto, mas logo depois, ela sorriu - Você tá bem?

- Sim, sim, estou ÓTIMA! - afirmei, sem muita certeza. Nas últimas semanas eu não tenho mais certeza de nada.

- Que bom.. achei que alguém poderia ter soltado Inchadores de Cérebro para pegar alunas matando aula... - comentou, pensativa - Bom, é melhor você voltar para a sua aula, certo? Antes que McGonagall perceba que você está fora da sala.. há meia hora...

- É, melhor eu ir mesmo... - preciso parar de fugir da aula para encontrar Luna, nos dias em que ela tem o período livre e eu não, ou vou acabar perdendo o ano...

- Obrigada pela compania, Gin... Foi.. interessante... - Luna disse com um sorriso estranho - Até depois - e saiu saltitando pelo corredor, provavelmente indo para a Biblioteca, onde se esconderia por horas atrás de algum livro antigo de contos de fadas trouxas.

- Luna, Luna... - repeti para mim - O que está acontecendo comigo? - perguntei, como se ela pudesse responder, me ajudar a entender o porque dos pensamentos e vontades estranhos que eu vinha sentindo.

Tentei entrar despercebida na sala de aula, em vão:

- Ora, vejo que a Srta. Weasley achou o caminho de volta! - McGonagall comentou ironicamente - Suponho que tenha sido muito dificil, já que demorou quase meia hora para voltar do banheiro!

- Desculpa, Professora, é que... eu tive um problema... - repassei todas as desculpas que já havia usado, procurando uma nova - problema de menina, se é que me entende... - arrisquei.

- Creio que não entendo, Weasley. Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória, para a senhorita aprender a não fugir da aula para ficar olhando os rapazes no treino. - sua voz demonstrava claramente decepção. Era a terceira semana conscecutiva que tirava pontos da Grifinória por minha causa.

Eu bem que queria que o que me fizesse sair das aulas fossem os "rapazes"... quem além dela usa esse termo? Mas não, não são garotos que tiram o meu sono e a minha concentração. É uma única pessoa, que por acaso é a minha melhor amiga. Uma doce Corvinal, com cabelos loiros, olhos acinzentados, um sorriso meigo, que sempre colocava a varinha atrás da orelha e NÃO! Novamente eu estava pensando em Luna com mais interesse do que seria adequado. Droga. Aula, Weasley, aula!

É estranho ficar sem a Lu por perto... Parece que um vazio me consome, preciso parar com isso! Está ficando doentio e obsessivo e anormal! Pense no Harry, ele é um garoto, e seu namorado e ele tem olhos verdes lindos que..._não são tão bonitos quanto os de Luna_. Uma vozinha irritante na minha cabeça completou. Era verdade, era a mais pura verdade. Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Fui bruscamente interrompida por um Sonserino idiota que bateu a mochila em mim ao sair da sala... A aula já acabou? É, eu preciso mesmo me tratar.

_No Salão Comunal da Grifinória_

- Gin, tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Harry insistia - Não que você fique menos linda assim, mas embaixo dos seus olhos tem olheiras.. bem.. enormes! - ele parecia preocupado.

- Ah, Harry, não é nada demais.. só tenho dormido mal.. - disse, tentando não dar importância. A verdade é que quase toda noite há algum tempo, tenho sonhado com Luna, e garanto que não é o tipo de sonho que devemos ter com as amigas. Especialmente se estamos namorando.

- Tem certeza? Será que a Madame Pomfrey não tem alguma poção que te ajude? - tão prestativo, tão carinhoso... porque não é com ele que eu sonho?

- Tenho certeza, Harry, não se preocupe, vou ficar bem - Tentei parecer firme no comentário, mas na realidade, não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- Está bem, mas se você continuar assim eu vou te obrigar a ir à enfermaria! - ele disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam sapinhos... Porque aquele olhar penetrante não me causava mais arrepios?

- Você? Me obrigar? Harry, esqueceu quem manda aqui? - Eu ri, afagando a cabeça do menino que sobreviveu. Ele me abraçou cuidadosamente.

- Desculpe, Gin... É que eu realmente estou preocupado, sabe? O Ron disse que você nunca teve problemas para dormir...

- Nunca mesmo, ela sempre dormiu rápido - Meu irmão se intrometeu, do outro lado do salão - e sempre roncou como um trasgo! AHAHAHA! - arremessei uma almofada nele - Ei, não teve graça!

- Pra mim teve, idiota - resmunguei, revirando os olhos.

- Gina? - Amanda, uma colega de sala chamou. Me virei para ela, com um olhar de indagação.

- A Lovegood tá te procurando... - Meu coração disparou - Acho que ela foi lá pra Torre de Astronomia.. pediu pra te avisar pra encontrar ela em quinze minutos... - não consegui conter um grande sorriso.

- Obrigada - ela acenou e continuou andando - Harry, eu preciso ir! - disse tão afobada que nem esperei ele responder para sair correndo. Queria ver a Luna. A minha Luna.

**n/a essa é a primeira fic luna/gina que eu posto, e ficaria muuuuito feliz se vc, que chegou até aqui embaixo, clicasse na caixinha e deixasse uma review, com alguma opinião.. não vai gastar muito tempo, gente (:**


End file.
